deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kryon78
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rifle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Romcombo (Talk) 04:35, September 14, 2011 RE:Renaming Hey and thanks for your message, I will look at the auto rifle page. The licensing is diffrent on here as we have not added specific licenses for game material yet. If you took the screenshot yourself n game use the "I took this image myself" option and if you got it from a game website use the fair use option for now. Romcombo(Talk) 17:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : The auto rifle page cannot be renamed because there is another auto rifle page that rederiects to the rifle page as it was decided (I believe) to keep the guns that use the same ammo together. If you wish to rederict it use the #REDIRECT [[]] source with the page name in the brackets. Category:Images of skills There's already a category for those image: Category:Images of icons. I already added the Logan skill icons to that category, so making the "Images of skills" is redundant. This is just to explain to you why I'm going to edit all of them. Reversinator 20:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think that it's unnecessary to make a subcategory for Images of icons. And, at least in my opinion, it doesn't seem that messy. Reversinator 11:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Chopper First of all, you really didn't need to give me a lecture on the helicopter. Second, we can just delete the info and leave it at that. Is there anything wrong with removing it? If you don't mind, I'll delete it and be done with it. Reversinator 13:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not saying that your reasoning is weak, I'm just asking if we really need to mention the helicopter model in the first place. This info on the helicopter isn't important, and we can't label it as a specific type of copter without it being considered coincidence. Reversinator 14:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin I've noticed that you're doing a great job on the wiki. Why don't you try requesting for admin rights? I honestly think you have what it takes to be an admin. Reversinator 18:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Game info Try watching Youtube videos, that's how I get my information. Alockwood1 21:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Spam There's no "official" place for reporting spam, but if you leave a message on the chat about it, an admin should notice, so long as it doesn't get buried. Reversinator 02:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Venom Mod Hi ! Этот мод где-то потеряли. Вам легче проинформировать кого следует об этом. А может и сами восстановите. С уваж. Тихий Дон 18:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Can you type in English? Alockwood1 20:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Venom Mod The previous article for the mod was of very poor quality. I didn't delete it because I though it didn't exist, I deleted it because of its bad quality. Reversinator 12:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I apologize I apologize for the inconvience, and for deleting the stub. I didn't realize that I deleted it. And, just for the record, I am not badge hunting. I learned my lesson on the Fallout Wiki. I realize it is bad for the Wiki readers, and for other editors. I apoligize for creating any trouble, and I promise this incident will not happen again. 20x|link=User:WalkingTall217 [[User talk:WalkingTall217|'All men were created equal. Not all men remain so.']] Categories Hey, I noticed you added the three categories to Heavy Morning Star in separate edits, and I just wanted to remind you to add the categories to an article in one edit. --Reversinator 14:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Rollback If you think you don't deserve an admin spot, the least I could do is grant you rollback status. In my opinion, you have shown yourself to be capable on this wiki, both editing articles and reverting spam edits, and for that I give you rollback. You should have it in a few minutes. Reversinator 03:59, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Thanks for the information. Didn't know the code to do that stuff. Alockwood1 00:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Admin Let me try to convince you again to be an admin. There are no other admins on the wiki anymore. I'm the only active sysop and the only active bureaucrat. This is why I'm asking you to become an admin. You easily pass all of the requirements listed here, so there's no problem there. You don't need Jake's knowledge of coding to become an admin, just above average knowledge of Wiki Text. For the heli issue, I was trying to convince you that we didn't even need it in the first place. It was just too speculative. For the weapon issue, it seems like you convinced Alockwood at the end, though I'm personally in favor of sub-types. And the last thing is that the wiki needs a fully active admin. I'll still be monitoring, but I'm spending more and more time at the Scribblenauts wiki, meaning that there needs to be someone else. And I believe that someone else will be you. But I think what fully convinces me that you can be an admin is this and this. You helpfully and fully explain what was wrong. You weren't rude, you were professional, and that is perfect for an admin. Reversinator 15:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Soon, I'm going to leave the wiki because I've gotten bored with Dead Island. Someone else will need to monitor it. That's all I'm asking of you. You can monitor it without powers, but only with those powers could you ban someone, delete pages, and the like. And I would choose RIley, but he completely ignores punctuation in all of his messages, which isn't good, and on the silent hill wiki, he seems to spend more time chatting then anything else. So then, you should be an admin in a few minutes. Reversinator 17:58, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Alockwood1 00:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hey man, congrats on the promotion also can you do something about this guy? 70.184.205.198 He's vandaled a few pages now.—Riley Heligo 18:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Metal Chests Link Thank you for taking the time to add all those links. I feel bad for not doing it myself but I've been really busy. >.<Foxi Hooves 08:44, March 28, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by keeping the locations compact?Foxi Hooves 19:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Hi. I'm looking for a character quote page, but I can't seem to find it. If it exists, can you please direct me to it. If it doesn't; can I add quotes the the respected character's page?Foxi Hooves 21:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Image Quality I thought that Template was to be put on the Images themselves, not on articles- at least, that's what I was told by another Admin. Alockwood1 00:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :That's correct. It's not supposed to go on the articles; only on the images themselves. Reversinator 00:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Understood. — 10:28, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Rev. Alockwood1 00:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yo 86.137.123.25 That anon's being a vandal, just thought I'd give a heads up. —Riley Heligo 20:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Other people's comments If other people could read above a 2nd grade level I wouldn't have to. I have been editing pages on Wikia long enough to know the rules and etiquette, but thanks for the concern. [[User:GlassJAw667|'Rocco']] 10:16, April 8, 2012 (UTC) What's up? Anything going on? Alockwood1 01:15, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Probably- though I'd best see if there is any more playthroughs. Alockwood1 00:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) What level What level are you for Dead Island?Brian 17:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... I'm extremely sorry, I'm not even joking. I might close my account actually so you can be sure that I will not continue to ruin this wiki. In fact I will close my account (if that is possible) or I will just never use it again, only on other wikis. ShaunCohan is my brother by the way. Brian 20:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry I guess I'd feel pretty annoyed if someone did that, I honestly fought I was doing him a favour by adding something to his page obviously I did'nt use my head when I did it. My brother seems to think its funny and for some reason I made him the account in wikia for him but he wanted to comment on my things so he could up me as he said. He started commenting on all my stuff even though I did'nt want him to but he would take the computer (my family only have 1 computer so we all have to share it) so I would'nt be able to stop him. When he asked me to comment on his things, I just said NO as soon as he began saying but I did it for you why can't you do it for me? and then I added that I did'nt want him to do it in the first place. Brian 06:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your editing Well, where else cn I find any images? Does anyone think to capture any screenshots or use Photoshop? ZanyDragon 00:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Tell me one good reason why you removed my trivia section 04:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Dead Island Historian Can you delete this? Hey man I saw this page and I was wondering if you could delete it? Thanks.—Riley Heligo 15:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_island_zombie_dance Nice one completely forgot to sign my post I was in a rush I had to be somewhere early.—Riley Heligo 15:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you help? Hey man two users are possibly gonna end up in an edit war, they are removing one anothers edits about speculation about the Butcher possibly being one of the original infected, I'd tell em to stop but I doubt they would listen to me as I'm not an admin.—Riley Heligo 14:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Riley, I only removed his speculation friend, I'm not going to start a "edit" war. MitchMaljers - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 14:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on the punctuation, it's because I'm used to using chat style writing, I'm getting out of it but old habits die hard right? I admit I've improved to get rid of the chat style writing but every now and then it slips out.—Riley Heligo 14:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Did you Know? Hey Kryon, I was just wondering do we really need that "Did You Know?" page, to me it seems kinda unnecessary and kinda redundant.—Riley Heligo 22:46, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright fair enough, best to see what happens and see if anyone contributes then to it I guess.—Riley Heligo 09:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :The item looks good to me- just needs cleanup. Alockwood1 00:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Content copying Ok, understand. Thx for he warning. By the way are you a pc user, xbox user or a ps3 user Re:Wiki editing Kryon78 - how were those pictures properly added, anyhow? ZanyDragon (talk) 19:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Another vandal. Hey Kryon, some anonymous user made this page: http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/The_Knight_in_Shining_Armor , yeah can you delete is please?—Riley Heligo 11:51, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Modding Sorry to bug you but if ok to ask do you know how to do the moding from Pc into Xbox360 for the game deadisland if okay to ask how would one do so. Also im new at all this could you please help me ?X Darknezs x (talk) 16:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ugh. Hey Kryon, can you ban User:LeonScottKennedy256 for me? He's been banned from another wiki and it's clear he's going continue crying to me because of this.—Riley Heligo 21:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) He seems to have backed off now, he's been banned from other wikis I normally go on but just to be safe it's best to keep an eye for the guy. —Riley Heligo 02:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Zany brought this to my attention, an anonymous user had started vandalising pages I've reverted his edits. 69.249.137.147, that's his I.P.—Riley Heligo 23:22, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) IGNORE ME TRYING TO BURN YOUR WATER